Love of a Friend
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Louis and Peaches talk, which leads to the molehog to finally admit his feelings. Will Peaches accept it, or will he end up with a broken heart? If so, how will their family take it? Will they understand and permit it... or forbid it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, saw the movie yesterday, totally **_**awesome**_**! I wanted explore a couple of the relationships that may happen, this is mainly about Louis and Peaches, one of the top two in the movie, in my opinion (Shira and Diego being the other). It has some minor Diego/Shira in it, cuz it mentions them having a family. Hope you enjoy the little Louis and Peaches bit. And I'm knew at the whole romance thing, so let me know how I did.**

-Peaches' POV-

"Kids? Kids? Where are you?" I asked, frantically searching for my three cousins. Oh god, my aunt and uncle were going to _kill_ me when they found out I lost them.

"Peaches?" a voice behind me spoke. I gulped and turned around to face the questioning face of my uncle. "You ok? You seem worried."

"Oh, _I'm_ fine…" _'It's your daughters I'm worried about.' _I mentally finished. Sure, they knew the island pretty well, but they were three very curious, very _careless_ cubs when they were having fun. And even the slightest thing could distract them. Like a pretty flower, or an odd looking fruit.

"Hey, where are the-"

"Daddy!" three little white blurs slammed into him, sending him to the ground with three purring cubs on top of him, and I sighed with relief.

"Hey squirts." He greeted, getting up and gently shaking them off. "Were you good for your cousin?"

"Yes daddy." They said together. I mentally rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love them and all, but their obliviousness and innocence can make them see situations totally different from what they are. But still, it was only to be expected. Shyra, Shora, and Shera were only ten month old cubs. And yes, they were all named after their mother, Shira, because they're all spitting images of her, only smaller.

"Good." His eyes landed on something beside him. "Hey, why don't you three try to catch that butterfly?" immediately, all three eyes lit up, and they bounced off. "Ok, now how were they _really_?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Active as ever, but nothing I couldn't handle." I said, not wanting to worry him into thinking I couldn't handle them. I'd been babysitting them since before they could walk, and I quite enjoyed it.

He gave me a pointed look. "Ok, so they ran off! But it was only for about five minutes!" he sighed and put a paw on his forehead.

"I'll have to get on them about that. They don't understand the concept of 'stay' very well." He gave me an apologetic smile. "Speaking of which, girls!" he called, running into the foliage, towards the sound of their slightly distant giggling.

He popped back out a moment later. "And uh, if you see Shira, tell her I might be a bit late getting back. Ok?"

I nodded. "Kay."

"Thanks. Girls!" he ran off again. I smiled in the direction my uncle and cousins had went, relishing the feelings of love for them that filled me at the thought of the little girls' sweet little faces, and his smile.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a slight pressure under my foot, and I lifted it, confused. Smiling as I saw the trail of slightly uprooted dirt, I knew it must be my oldest and most beloved friend. "Louis!" I cried happily as he popped out of the ground.

"Oh, hey Peaches!" he said in that sweet, gentle voice of his. Picking him up with my trunk, I sat him on a branch of a low tree in front of me, so he was at eye level.

"Louis, I-" I tried to find my voice as guilt made my throat close up. I had tried many times to find the right way to apologize for saying he wasn't my friend. But every time I tried, I'd seen his devastated, heartbroken face, tears brimming in his kind brown eyes, I had wanted to die from all the guilt. I mean, he was just so sweet, and sensitive, I had wanted to throw myself off a cliff because I felt so bad for hurting him… how was I supposed to apologize?

I mean, I knew he'd forgiven me, because he'd risked his life to save me when I'd been taken by the pirates, but I still hadn't properly apologized. But only because I couldn't find the right words to make it sincere enough. I didn't deserve to be best friends with, without a doubt, the nicest being in existence. And yet… even after I'd hurt his feelings, practically ripped out his heart and stomped on it, he risked himself to save me, he was still loyal to me.

"Yes?" he asked, curiosity in those adorable brown orbs of his.

"I- Louis, I am _so _sorry for what I said. I…" my eyes were stinging as he reached forward to pat my trunk.

"Don't worry about it, Peaches. I forgave you a long time ago. You're my best friend, my _only_ friend, actually. But just because you're my only friend, doesn't mean I have to be you're only friend. You can have others, you know." I knew I was his only friend by choice. He was incredibly shy, always ever-so-cautious. I was probably the only person he was comfortable around except for his parents. But I was ok with that, it made me feel special, loved, needed.

"Louis, I know I never said it before, but- I'm perfectly with you bring my only friend. You've got to be the sweetest, nicest boy ever. I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're perfect, and I never should've said that you weren't my friend. And, in a way, I was right." He took a sharp intake and I could see tears gather in his warm brown eyes. "Because you're not _just_ my friend, you're the best friend I could ever have, the best _anyone_ could ever have."

"Really?" his voice was hopeful.

"Of course." He jumped off the branch to hug my trunk, and I brought him up to my forehead to do the same.

"Peaches, I-" he stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked, placing him back on the branch.

Upon noticing his hesitant, almost afraid face, I gently coaxed him to speak his mind. "Come on Louis. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"A-Alright." He sighed. "Well, the truth is, remember when we first met?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" I'd saved his life when he'd fallen in a pool of deep water and he was drowning.

"Well, the first time I saw you, I thought I'd died."

"What? Why?"

He mumbled the next part. "What? I didn't catch that."

He clenched his fists to steady his nerves. "Because you were so beautiful. You still are." He bashfully rubbed his arm and looked down.

"Oh, Louis, that's so sweet!" I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him off the branch and kissed his cheek right there.

He looked dazed. "Did you just…?"

I smiled and nodded. "Honestly, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard."

"And, Peaches. I don't _just_ think you're beautiful… I kinda like you… a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I- I know it's stupid, we could never…" he looked pained, glancing at the ground again.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew I liked him, that much was for sure, but I wasn't sure if I liked him in _that_ way. He was sweet, extremely so, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings again. But… that was exactly what I would do if I told him I didn't feel that way, and I wasn't sure if I did or not. I mean, it was possible, we'd known each other since we were five.

I suppose I could learn to love him in that way, if I tried. But what if it made everything awkward? I would hate that, I cared about the little molehog too much to lose his friendship, or hurt him in any way.

"Louis, I-"

"Peaches, it's ok. I- I understand." His voice was hollow with misery, the sadness in it making my heart break. I hated seeing my best friend upset.

He lifted a paw to wipe away the moisture in his eyes. "Oh Louis… please don't cry." I picked him up to give him a gentle hug. "I really like you too, I'm just not sure if it's in _that_ way." I winced, awaiting his heartbroken reaction that was sure to follow.

"And besides, after what happened with Ethan, I just… I don't know if I'm ready to deal with anything _romantic_ yet." I lifted his head to see that the tears were subsiding, but still there. "Is that ok?"

He nodded sadly, his expression fragile. "Yeah. I'm not surprised you don't like me like that. You're too perfect to be interested in a mammal that spends most of his time in the ground."

"Louis, it's not that. I _do_ like you, a little bit in _that_ way, but I'm just not ready for a relationship, with anyone. Alright?"

"O-Ok." His eyes were understanding, but I could see what they were hiding. Devastation. Pure, total, and one hundred percent devastation. "But… when will you be ready?"

"I don't know yet. But I _promise_, that when I am, you'll be the first to know." I looked him in the eyes. "Is that ok?"

He nodded. "Good. Hey, you… wanna walk home with me?"

He smiled hopefully with big, excited eyes. "I'd love too." I held him in my trunk the whole time, holding him to my chest and cradling him like a baby, which he seemed happy about. Right before we were within earshot of the herd, I kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you for understanding." I whispered. He nodded and we headed for our family, both smiling widely. It felt good, knowing I had worked things out with Louis and he understood why I wanted to wait. And I couldn't help but think that, just maybe, someday we might be able to build a relationship, a healthy one that would make us both happy, one filled with love and laughter, despite our differences.

**So… how'd I do? Did I manage the whole Peaches/Louis thing ok? Reviews are appreciated, pointers hoped for, and requests considered (I'll do them if I can figure out how to write them right).**


	2. Chapter 2

Louis and I were exploring the island together, just running around and laughing, looking at our new home, having fun and simply enjoying being together. After all, we _are_ best friends. Which I wasn't sure I liked. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful person, he's sweet and kind and giving, but… two days ago, he'd admitted to liking me, and since then, I'd been thinking.

I'll admit, he is pretty good looking, his big brown eyes the biggest attractor, and he's got many, many great qualities, but… I just couldn't decide if I liked him enough in that way to actually forma a relationship with him. I knew that, deep in my heart, I liked him a little in that way, but I just couldn't decide… did I want to risk our friendship for that? I knew it would make him above and beyond happy if we tried to make it work, but I was worried it would tear us apart if it didn't work out. Plus… we were two different species. How would the herd react? More importantly, how would my _parents _react, my dad in particular? I wasn't really worried about my mom, she was pretty easy going.

It was my dad that made me nervous. Would he forbid it? Would he say I couldn't see Louis anymore, whether it be romantically or just as friends? I couldn't stand the thought. He was the best thing I had in my life, aside from my family. But he was part of the family, but still. You get my point.

"Peaches?"

I was startled out of my thoughts. "Hmm? What?"

"I asked 'What are you thinking about?' You seem distracted." His eyes were curious and slightly concerned, silently asking if there was something wrong or if I was just deep in my thoughts.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. Just ah… lost in thought."

"Oh, o-ok." He looked like he was working up courage. "Hey… are you hungry? Um, y-you wanna, maybe, um, g-go for some fruit? There're some r-really nice melons down by the cove." I smiled at his shy stuttering.

"I'd love to." Picking him up and setting him on my head to make it faster, I walked down to the beach, him quietly directing me towards the aforementioned fruit. Sure enough, there was a whole patch of the delicious foods, considered a rare delicacy at our previous home, considering in most places, it was too cold for it to grow.

"Mmm..." I said to myself, my mouth started to water, as I pulled up a flat stone for a table. While I went to pick a melon, Louis, who was still on my head, reached up into one of the low tree branches and plucked a bunch of small flowers, placing them on the table, giving their air a sweet scent.

While I broke the melon and offered him some of the fruit, I noticed him doing something with all the blossoms and a long-ish vine. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, uh nothing." He said, offering me a sheepish grin. "H-How's the melon?"

"Great… But don't you want some?"

"What? Oh, yes." He reached over and took a piece, seconds later his eyes widening. "Wow… I'd forgotten how good this stuff is!" even when he was excited, his voice was still gentle. Soon, we were both eating quickly, although my little friend was still busy at work on his little project, that he still refused to tell me about.

After we'd gone through five or six of the sweet fruit, we were full. As we laid in the sun, just basking in it's warm, gentle rays, me relishing the sounds of his gentle, soothing breathing, I slipped deep into my thoughts again, contemplating how we would build a relationship, if that was even the way to go, how to hide it from, well, _everyone_, if necessary, the ups and down of it all, everything. After… I'm not exactly sure how long, there was a gentle tap on my trunk, and I opened my eyes slowly,

Louis stood there, looking a bit nervous. "So tell me, can I see it yet?" the curiosity was getting to be more than I could handle.

He nodded nervously and said "Close your eyes."

I was a bit confused as to why, but I did. I felt something snake against my neck, gently brushing my fur. I could feel Louis's tiny feet scampering around my neck, and the sound of a knot being pulled tight. The sweet aroma of the island flowers became noticeable. "Ok. Um, open them."

I did, and I gasped at what sight met my eyes. There, tied around my neck, was a vine, with multiple pink, purple, and blue flowers tied to it, so it looked like a beautiful necklace. "Oh Louis…" I had tears of joy in my eyes as I turned to face him.

His hopeful face fell. "Y-You don't like it, do you?" he turned away.

"No, I love it!" I swept him up in a thankful hug.

After about a minute, he started squirming. "Um, Peaches?' his voice was slightly choked and strangled. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" I loosened my tight grip on him, but didn't let go. He move around a bit more, finding a more comfortable position before hugging back, small arms holding on tightly.

I would've loved to stay like that for a while longer, because I truly loved the gift, but two sets of snickering caught our attention. My two possum uncles, Crash and Eddie, sat in one of the many trees, pointing and laughing, trying their hardest not to be noticed and failing miserably. When they saw us watching, they both got those devilish grins on their faces I knew all too well.

"Wait till we tell Manny!" they both cried, running off.

"No!" I yelled. They just stuck their tongues out at me as they scurried off. "It's not what it looks like! Don't you dare!" I called.

"Yeah right!" they both said back, voices becoming fainter, still cackling evilly.

We went after them, although Louis wasn't too comfortable with travelling in the air. When we got down, he stumbled around a bit, looking dizzy and uncoordinated and disoriented. When we got back to the herd, we saw Crash and Eddie spilling their guts to my father, who looked like he had just been slapped, and wasn't sure whether to be furious or shocked.

Finally, turning to look at me with a confused/angry look, I mentally cringed, waiting for the punishment that was sure to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is late, but I've had so much on my plate lately. I've got homework, classes, babysitting, everything. But I've been trying to keep up. And another reason this is so late, I think I mentioned this before, I've been trying and trying to get the confrontation scene right, at least twice a day, but I never could. But this is the best its' turned out yet, so I'm posting this. If you don't like it, tell me what needs fixing, and I'll edit and repost.**

**Oh, one more thing. Does anyone have any ideas for my Survival at Sea story? I don't know what to do next, and I don't want it to seem like I've forgotten about it.**

"Dad, I swear, whatever they said, it isn't true! We didn't do anything!" I mentally smacked myself. '_Oh yeah, you look _real_ innocent now.'_

"Peaches, I- I…" he couldn't seem to find words, and I decided he was more shocked than anything than what my uncles told him. I would _so_ be feeding them to Shira and Diego's cubs when I got the chance. And those three'll eat almost anything covered in strawberry juice. They say it adds a nice sweet flavor. I personally thought they were tangy if anything.

"Sir, I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter in any…" Louis trailed off at my dad's glare. He shrunk away slowly, hiding behind my leg. I would protect him from my fathers wrath, that much I knew. I mean, he didn't deserve to be punished for something we didn't even do. It just wasn't fair. Not to me, and not to him.

"Daddy, really, all he did was made me this." I gestured to the necklace. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Ooooooooooooooh." A little voice said. Shyra stood there, staring up at it with her head cocked to the side, blue eyes wide and shining with amazement.

Smiling, I patted her head. "Nice huh?"

She nodded dazedly. "Pretty pretty…" she agreed, her sisters joining in. "Pretty…" I gently pushed Shora's paw away when she reached up to touch it.

"Sorry girls, off limits." While they 'awwwwwwwww'ed, I turned back to my dad. "Really, what did they tell you? And who're you gonna believe? Your own daughter, or my knuckle-headed uncles?"

"She has a point." Diego said after a moment.

"But- but you- you and _Weiner_?" I frowned. He'd been calling him that since we were kids, and quite frankly, I was sick of it.

"Quit calling him that!" I said. "Daddy, please. You saw how brave he was. Why do you still treat him this way?" why couldn't he see that just because Louis was small and sweet and gentle, it didn't mean he didn't deserve to be treated with respect. Louis, shy and timid as he was, never said anything, but I could always see in his eyes that it hurt his feelings. A lot. And I, as his best friend, was going to stick up for him, because he was too nice to.

It wasn't that he wasn't brave enough, but he was just too sweet. He didn't want to upset anyone, whether it be with anger or sadness. He was too considerate and compassionate for his own good sometimes, but I'm not complaining. Don't get me wrong, I love that about him, and wouldn't have him change it for the world, but… well, sometimes I worried it might get him into trouble someday if he always put others before himself. And I couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

"Dad, what did they even tell you?" I turned to glare at my uncles, who were hiding on my moms head and trying to look innocent, but their smiles, if anything, were guilty and nervous, knowing that if I didn't kill them for punishment, my mom would. Not literally, of course (eh, probably), but they would definitely be sore when I/we got done with them.

"They- they said…" he shuddered. Was it really that bad? "You kids were _kissing_."

"WHAT?!" we both yelped. "How would that even work?" Crash and Eddie opened their mouths to speak, but I held up my trunk. "I don't want to know. I don't. Want. To. Know." I knew their explanation would probably make me sick to my stomach and Louis and I wouldn't be able to see each other for _months_ without the situation, even a totally casual one, being awkward.

"Dad, really. Don't you trust me at all? Or Louis? We've known each other since we were five years old. How can you not…" I trailed off, but I'm pretty sure he got the message. Couldn't he trust his own daughter to tell the truth and do the right thing, and her best friend?

It kind of hurt to think that he didn't. So I wasn't perfectly obedient all the time, but who is? That doesn't mean he can't trust me when it really matters, right?

I'm not saying it doesn't matter when he tells me to do something that really isn't that big of deal, like, it won't have some mass effect on… something, but still. He could at least try to have a little faith in me.

"Look, dad, I- please, you've gotta start treating him with respect. He's my best friend and part of the family. And family's should be equal." I raised my brow meaningfully and wrapped Louis in my trunk protectively. I really cared for the little molehog. Maybe a little partially in _that_ way, but mostly as a friend. Still, romantic feelings could build. It often happens with longtime friends once they reached their teens. Or… so I've heard. I didn't know if it worked with different species, but why not?

"Manny, come on, he's a sweet kid." My mom spoke. Louis, looking flustered, folded his hands behind his back and looked at the ground. His modesty was another thing that I admired. "he deserves to be treated right."

"Daddy, please. We'd never do anything… bad, you know that, right?"

He sighed. "I know, I know."

"Ok then. Please dad, you can trust me. You can trust _us_."

Hmm, us. I liked the sound of that.

**I am sorry this is short, but I've been so stressed lately, it's hard to focus. Did you like this one? Oh, and for anyone that reads my Acceptance story, I'll be updating that soon. Just putting the finishing touches on it.**


End file.
